Mirage
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: [eventual RikuSora & Akuroku] All my life, since I could remember, I’ve grown up with this ethereal boy beside me.  But I’m the only person who knows that he exists.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Pairings: eventual Riku/Sora and Akuroku

Mirage by Yaoi Girl

All my life, since I could remember, I've grown up with this ethereal boy beside me. But I'm the only person who knows that he exists. I'm the only person that can see him.

The first time I laid eyes on him, I was only four. My family and I were traveling the world looking for stories. You see, my mother was a journalist and my father was a photographer.

We were in a desert someplace on our world. I just remember being miserable in the backseat of the car, strapped into a car seat no less. I cried and squirmed, but my parents wouldn't let me out or loosen me for anything. They just kept driving, sweat pouring down their own faces as the turned and smiled at me.

But their smiles quickly vanished when a tire burst from beneath us in the middle of nowhere. I remember my father sighing and asking my mother to let me run loose for a little while so he could replace the flat.

Once freed from my prison, my mother held my hand and we ventured a little ways into the sandy masses and dried shrubs. And once we were far enough away from the road, although there were no cars passing by that I can recall, she let go of me and let me run wild through the cacti and shrubs.

My father called for her, and smiling, she told me to stay away from the road and keep playing like I was. I nodded, grinning like crazy. And then she headed back to the car.

I was smart enough to know to stay with eye sight of them, but something caught _my_ eye off in the distance. Peering over my shoulder to my parents, deciding that I would be back before they were done with the tire, I sprinted out farther towards what looked to me like a small pond. And it looked like someone was wading in it.

When I got there, however, there was nothing. It confused me then because I had no clue what a mirage was or why something I had seen a moment ago disappeared before my very eyes.

With a sigh, I turned to head back, my family and the car a small speck on the horizon. As I started to walk back, I heard a noise behind me, so I turned back towards the "pond", again finding nothing as my eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

Then I heard my mother calling for me, so I turned back again, my eyes widening in surprise as a teenage boy stood before me. He was way taller than me with eyes the color of the ocean and hair as silver and shiny as could be. He smiled at me, holding his hand towards me.

I stepped back a few steps, still vaguely hearing my mother calling for me, but I was scared. What was this boy doing out here all alone? And what did he want with me?

During a time that I had blinked, he vanished, and I could see behind where he had been standing only moments ago, my mother running towards me. And in his place was a beautiful stone that matched his eyes.

I picked it up and placed it in my pocket before my mother reached me, kneeling in front of me.

"Sora, are you okay? Did you get bit by something? What were you thinking wandering this far out?"

"I'm fine, mom," I smiled as I hugged her. I knew that was the only way to get her to calm down. "Really, I am."

"Alright," she said as she scooped me up, heading back to the now repaired car. "Roxas is starving, so you must be getting hungry too."

My twin brother, Roxas, had been asleep in the car the whole time. I don't know how he managed, seeing as the tire had popped, I was whining for who knows how long, and we had no air conditioning in the vehicle and it was who knows how hot out. I still don't care who says dry heat's better than humidity. I'll take humidity anyday!

"Where were you?" my brother asks, stretching and yawning in his car seat.

"Out playing," I said as I pointed out the window as my mom strapped my back in.

"Oh," he simply replies as he leans back, squinting against the all too bright sun outside.

From there, I don't really remember anything until that night when we stopped at the hotel.

Mom was in the shower and dad had gone somewhere in town to get the flat tire fixed or replaced. I had thrown myself onto the bed and yelped as the stone I had forgotten about in my pocket dug harshly into my side.

I pulled it out, and without a sound, Roxas was hovering over my side as I laid on the bed.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. A boy in the desert dropped it."

"A boy in the desert? You had someone to play with?"

"Not really. He was there, and then he disappeared really quick. I don't know where he went. But I found this when he left."

"Where did you find that, Sora?" my mother asks as she emerges from the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"A boy in the desert dropped it," Roxas repeated what I had just told him.

She looks at me quizzically. "There was no boy out there, Sora."

"Yes there was! I was tall and has long silver hair and had eyes the same color as this rock!" I had protested.

Apparently my mother had chalked it off as my imaginary friend stage because she asked nothing more about the boy.

"Well, so you don't loose this pretty rock, why don't we find some string tomorrow and we'll make it into a necklace for you? Does that sound good?"

I nodded excitedly. Roxas pouted.

"What about me? I want one too!"

Mother laughed. She knew that Roxas couldn't stand not having something that I had, and vice versa. "We'll see if we can find you one tomorrow then."

And we did find him one a lot like mine, but his was red, like fire. And apparently he had met a boy with fiery red hair and cat-like green eyes. But he wasn't in the desert. He was in the marketplace for the town we were in. And again mother shrugged it off as the imaginary friend stage. Apparently so did dad.

Then it wasn't until years later that I had seen that mysterious boy again, this time, hovering over me as I woke in my own room.

* * *

My first shot at a KH fic. I'll get more interesting as the chapters go by! I hope... :shifty eyes: 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Pairings: eventual Riku/Sora and AkuRoku

Mirage by Yaoi Girl

I was around 13 this time, just waking up on a lazy late weekend afternoon. I expected to wake up and be greeted by my usual messy room and instant messages out the wazoo on my computer screen, having left my computer on all day everyday unless the power goes out or I need a reboot. But my room was no where in view.

He was there, the boy with sea green eyes, staring down at me with his head cocked slightly to the side, his face wearing an indescribable expression.

I was so stunned that I couldn't move my tense body. All I could do was stare back at him as my breath hitched in tempo.

I can barely remember myself back then being able to call out to him as he took a few steps away from my bed, my fingers coming up to idly lace around the stone that he had left me years ago, but all I had come up with was an empty string.

"Who are you?"

He smiled gently at me, shaking his head. "It's too soon," he said in a low, silky voice.

And it was then that Roxas had so happened to pass by my room and happened to hear this boy's voice. Soon after he had spoken, my bedroom door creaked open and blond locks poked inside.

The boy, however, had vanished when I focused to the door.

"Who are you talking to?" my brother asked as he stepped inside, noticing how I was gripping the aqua stone that was now mysteriously back on its string.

"N-no one. I was just thinking aloud," I said, grinning.

Roxas frowned and shut the door behind him, walking over and sitting on my bed, staring me in the eye.

"Do you remember several years ago when mom said we were going through our imaginary friend stage?"

"Yeah."

"Well…mine came back." He was dead serious and confused. He was way too old to have an imaginary friend. "But I thought you weren't able to touch them."

"Was it the guy with fiery hair?"

Roxas nodded as he idly fingered the fire red stone around his neck. "I woke up last night from a nightmare and he was lying in my bed next to me, watching me. I was so scared and when he reached a hand out to me, I managed to kick him off the bed. That made me think that he was a real person, not an imaginary friend or a ghost."

I decided to fess up since Roxas was being open about his encounter. But I found it somewhat odd that both of them appeared on the same day.

"I wasn't talking to myself a little bit ago," I admitted. "That boy came back. The one with long silver hair and bright aqua eyes. I asked him who he was but he said it was 'too soon'. But the weirdest thing was, my stone was gone while he was standing there."

Roxas apparently hadn't noticed when his 'friend' was in his bed.

"Did you talk to him at all?" I asked him.

"No, because the noise of him falling woke mom and she came running in to check on me. I didn't want to tell her that there was someone I didn't know in my room. When she left, I looked over the edge of the bed and he wasn't there."

The only other thing I can remember from that time was me asking him: "Roxy, are we going crazy?"

After that day, Roxas and I both swore that we caught glimpses of them while we were out for walks, at school, just random different places. But they would always vanish so quickly, like a person would walk by them or they'd round a corner, and then they were no where in sight.

And we're now 17. Four years had passed and all we had caught of them were glimpses. We still don't know who they are or why we're the only ones who can see them.

* * *

Roxas and I had decided to go out to the mall one lazy summer afternoon, and ended up inevitably at the food court. We sat and talked about this and that, all the while I idly thumbed the stone or brought it up to eye level to stare at it. And it confused my twin a great deal when I suddenly let the stone release from my grip and my eyes widened considerably.

"Roxas…" I manage as I stood up from my seat slowly, my eyes staring past his shoulder. "Is the stone still on my neck?"

Apparently it was because he caught on rather quickly and swiveled around in his chair to find the silver haired, aqua eyed teen I had spoken of on occasions before.

Said teen was simply leaning against a pole with his hands in his pants pockets, idly looking around the food court, ignoring the giggles and ogling eyes of girls that moved in herds through that particular area.

"That's him?" Roxas asked as he craned his neck so he could look at me.

All I could do was nod as I sunk back to my chair.

"Then go talk to him!"

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed at him, my eyes flicking between my brother and the teen in question. "We don't know who he is or want he wants. He could be out to kill me for all we know!"

Then a voice came from somewhere behind me. "Can you two tone it down a bit; I don't think the entire place wants to hear about trivial stuff like that."

Roxas cocked his head slightly to look around me, his eyes showing some sort of horrified confused expression. Then he jumped up from his chair with his hands on the table, his expression remaining, but intensifying with a mix of anger now.

It was my turn to turn around, noting a pair of jade eyes wearing the same expression, staring back at Roxas, minus the anger. Just pure shock, as though he didn't look to see who he was telling to be quiet.

"You!" my twin hissed, narrowing his eyes somewhat.

"Who?" I asked as I turned back to him. "Wait…"

"That's the ass that snuck into my bed that night!"

"I'm not an ass! At least not all the time…And I didn't sneak!"

By now we were gaining all sorts of attention. And we only drew more as someone grasped the red-head by the ear and hauled him up, sighing.

"Stop yelling, Axel. You two, follow me."

He was even more beautiful up close. And I was more than willing to follow him.

* * *

Insert a cheezy grin in my behalf here! XD

I'm proud of myself! Two updated stories in one night! Let's go for 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Mirage by Yaoi Girl

Now, I should mention that I'm easily embarrassed by drawing any kind of unwanted attention to myself, whereas Roxas has more of a 'I don't give a fuck; they can fuck off' attitude about people. So, naturally, he put up a fight.

"You've been following us around for years, we have no clue who or what you guys are, and you just expect us to follow you, just like that?" he seethed as I had started to follow the silver haired boy who was still griping the red-head's ear, who by the way was whining the entire time.

The silver haired boy then turned and gave a rather dark glare towards my brother, and I couldn't help but inwardly wince and thank whatever's out there that it wasn't me he was glaring at.

"C'mon, Roxas. The mall is the last place we need to be banned from!" I scolded him as I took a few steps back towards him, glancing around awkwardly at the growing amount of stares before finally fully focusing on my twin.

"I can assure you that you're in no harm," the silver haired boy continues with a sigh as he finally released the other guy's now bright red ear.

"Tch. Like I believe you. I'm only going to go with you because my brother's right. You're lucky he's here, otherwise, we'd have some problems," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his nose in the air as he finally began to follow us.

We walked in silence through the mall and out to the bus stop, all four of us boarding, and it was kind of unnerving how willingly I was going along with them considering we don't know anything about them.

And silence only followed on the bus until the silver haired teen whispered in my ear some time later.

"It's almost time."

And despite the fact that it had been years since he had spoke those few words, his voice still made me shiver at how beautiful it was. And I knew what he was talking about. He was going to tell me soon who he was after all these years of waiting.

"Stop touching me!" I then heard Roxas yelp as he pulled his knees into the isle, glaring at Axel who was grinning, trying to look innocent with his hands in the air for good measure.

"Axel, leave him alone. You yelling is bad enough, but he's worse," the teen next to me said as he swiveled around slightly, glaring at both Axel and Roxas. "If you keep this us, Axel, you know you won't last past the upcoming conversation."

The red head clamped his mouth shut, looking slightly hurt as he focused his eyes out the window. What the heck is going on?

"Where are we going?" I finally ask, seeing as we've been on the bus for about twenty minutes now and getting farther and farther from town.

"To a secret place so we can talk," the boy next to me simply replied, looking down at me with a smile. "Why, you scared?"

"Well, yeah. A little," I admitted, looking to my untied shoelace, contemplating tying it now or when we got to wherever.

He chuckled a little. "Don't be. We aren't allowed to physically hurt anyone."

So many unanswered questions right now…

Finally, way out in the outskirts of town near the forest line, the teen next to me pushes the emergency stop button, standing and beckoning for us to follow.

My heart pounds against my chest as the bus drives down the road and finally disappears and the teen takes my hand. "This way."

We start heading through the thick trees and weeds until we're far from the road. Are they really gonna kill us out here?!

Finally, we come to a small clearing where there are some cut logs laying sideways for seats and a fire pit that had been used the night before.

We all sit, Roxas and I together and Axel and the other teen on the other log, facing us.

"I'll tell you know, this is gonna make very little sense to you," Axel warned as he squirmed into a more comfortable position.

The other nodded with a sigh.

"How old do you think we are?"

"18 and 19," Roxas said, pointing first to the silver haired teen, then to Axel.

"Close, 19 and 20."

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"The fact that we weren't born, but created."

"Huh?" Roxas and I manage simultaneously.

"We came all the way here because it was destiny that you found those stones. Wherever the stones are, that's where are creator is."

"What?"

"She designed us for a specific reason, and we have to find her to get that reason."

"And we found her just a couple days ago," Axel then spoke. "That's why the stones haven't vanished yet. Until she gave us a 'true' existence, our souls resided in those stones. When we first met you, we were nothing more than mirages."

"But in order for us to keep these 'true' forms, we have to fulfill her requirement."

"So, wait. Let me get this straight," my twin says while pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed in thought. "Some girl that lives here created you guys years ago in the form of a stone, we found those stones through fate, you followed us until you found her, and now you have to do the one thing you were made for in order to live."

"Close enough," Axel shrugged.

"But in order for us to meet her requirement, we have to erase all existence of us from your minds."

"This is just great!" Roxas laughs. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"Since we're not human, we have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Well, since you're going to erase our minds anyway, can you tell us what that reason is?" I finally speak through the entire ordeal. "And who are you?!"

The silver haired teen smiles with a faint blush. "My name is Riku. And the reason is, we were created for you two specifically. She's a relative of yours somewhere down the line. Her demand was that we make you fall in love with us."

Roxas and I simply look to each other before starting to laugh.

"It doesn't matter what you think now," Axel smiled as he stood. "Because now you won't remember a thing."

And with that, Axel and Riku were side by side staring down at me and my twin before Axel suddenly launched himself forward onto Roxas, the two of them flying backwards off the log while Riku grabs my hands and hauls me up before he cups my cheeks, staring deeply into my eyes.

"If we don't fulfill this demand, we'll be destroyed," he smiles before leaning in and kissing me full on the lips.

I couldn't resist his kiss; it felt like it was natural, like it really was fate. So I simply melted to him, giving in to his demanding lips and tongue.

Then the feeling was gone. No one was there…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Roxas was lying on his back with his legs hooked over a log, like he had been knocked over, holding the side of his head with a groan while I simply stood there in the middle of a clearing, having no clue where I was or how we got there.

"Roxas, where are we?"

He manages to pull himself upright, coming to stand next to me.

"I have no clue," he speaks slowly as we both look around.

Out of habit, I guess, I read up for _something_ around my neck. But there was nothing there and I frowned. Where are we and what happened?

* * *

Later on you'll get to meet said creator. I know it's not all that great of explaining them, but meh. It's something! I may come back and edit this chapter once I get a little further into the story.

Reviews and comments please :D


End file.
